The present invention relates to the trim or framing around wall mounted information display boards such as chalkboards, tackboards and dry marker boards and an improved method for installing the trim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall mounted chalkboards, tackboards and dry marker boards are frequently used in classrooms to display information. Such boards exist in various sizes depending, for example, upon the size of the classroom. It is well known to provide a trim extending around the margins of the board. The trim serves at least several purposes. The trim, which is usually made of a durable material such as aluminum, serves to protect the margins of the board from being chipped or worn. Further, the trim serves as a decorative border framing board. In addition, the bottom trim portion associated with a chalkboard is provided with a tray for placement of chalk and erasers while the top trim portion of a chalkboard or tackboard is often provided with ears for holding maps or poster displays. Finally, the trim serves as a hold down means to mount the chalkboard or tackboard to the wall without having to directly mount the boards to the wall.
Present methods for installation of the trim involve the use of anchors, also known as grounds, which are bolted, screwed, or otherwise secured directly to a wall. The grounds are aligned at spaced intervals and each serves to receive a clip over which the trim segments are snapped into place. Because of the substantial labor involved in aligning and spacing grounds for mounting, continuous grounds have come into use. Continuous grounds extend the full length of the trim segment and have mounting holes for receiving the clips pre-drilled at the desired spacing intervals.
While continuous grounds save substantial labor time over use of the individual grounds, there are still disadvantages. For example, considerable time must still be spent mounting the clips onto the ground and adjusting the clips to have the proper alignment for trim mounting. Also, the snap-in mounting of the trim to the clips requires that the clips not be fastened too loosely or too tightly to the ground or additional adjustment will become necessary. In addition, when snapping on or removing trim from clips care must be taken not to apply force at the wrong location or too hard, otherwise the trim may be dimpled. Yet further, because clips may be moved when snapping in the trim, adjusting the trim miters to a proper fit can be difficult. Moreover, if clips are positioned over high spots along the wall the trim may not snap into place, or do so only with difficulty.